


The Original Saint

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Episode: s09e03 Origin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been dead, revived, ascended, more times than you can imagine... more times than I'd like to imagine, takes a while to get the colour back in the cheeks apparently..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Original Saint

**Author's Note:**

> I love slipping Jackisms into Daniel’s speech here and there, especially something he said while Daniel was ascended and has inadvertently remembered…snicker…*ahem* Takes place right after Daniel and Vala are locked in that room in the city of Celestis.

Vala sighed as the large wooden doors were locked behind them. She leaned against the now silent structure, resting her head back against them and letting her eyelids fall closed. In truth she wasn't feeling nearly as well as she had led Daniel to believe and at this moment was starting to suspect that may have been a bad idea.

"Hey", she heard Daniel's softly spoken word. Begrudgingly she opened one eye to peer lazily at him, releasing a soft groan when she saw the concern etched on his face. "Dammit, Daniel", she moaned. Daniel quietly edged closer to mirror her position against the door.  
"I know you must be feeling, well...a bit shit right now." His words caused Vala to bang her head lightly against the wood, "and I can safely say I know what you're going through." Vala remained silent, head tilted a little in Daniel, eyes closed. "I've been dead, revived, and ascended, more times than you can imagine... more times than I'd like to imagine,” Daniel half mumbled to himself, eyebrows knitting together in thought. "Takes a while to get the colour back in the cheeks, apparently...” he trailed off, those words swirling round as some sort of remnant in his mind.

"I'm fine, Daniel", Vala replied through somewhat clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm sure", remarked Daniel in a light-hearted yet condescending tone. Vala thought Daniel was so full of it sometimes for someone who preached the value of honesty. She felt him take her hand in his and allowed him to pull her from the door, leading her to the large table situated on the other side of the expansive room. As soon as they reached it, Vala threw herself down, rolling on her back to lie on the table, careful enough not to hit her head in the process, resting it upon a large book. Daniel rolled his eyes as he moved the bowl of fruit out of her path. "I feel like shit, Daniel", Vala almost whispered, managing to add a whining quality to her voice. Daniel then gave her the sweetest little smile which if she wasn't currently in waking dead mode, she would have smacked off his pretty little face.


End file.
